


I Thought of You

by badfaithed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: Red receives the VS Seeker.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> npc quotes are lifted directly from fr/lg!

  


Red had just healed up his Pokémon in Vermilion when a dark blue-haired girl stepped up and approached him. He turned to face her, head tilted quizzically but warily as he tucked away his Pokéballs carefully. He had noticed her when he was coming in, but didn’t mark her out as any different: there were usually a number of trainers loitering about in Pokémon Centers anyway. She seemed a bit skittish, like she had just worked up the courage to come over, but her eyes gleamed with barely concealed excitement. Red raised one eyebrow, to say, What?

  


“The urge to battle with someone you’ve tangled with before… Have you ever had that urge?”

  


Red’s eyes widened: that wasn’t what he expected to hear at all. Almost instantly as his mind registered those words, one face singled itself out in his head. Green. To want to battle with someone again… Of course he had. It’s been a couple weeks since he set out on his journey mere hours after Green, and in all the Pokémon battles that he had had since, every one paled in comparison with the challenge of battling Green, even the gym battles. Maybe it was because Green had poured all his energy and vigor into training his Pokémon, and it showed in each command he gave and every flick of his wrist. Or maybe… or maybe it was simply because it was Green. Who invariably always tried to win, coming at him with more power and competitiveness and aggression than everyone else combined. Red wanted to smile, thinking about Green glaring at him with a steely gaze and a tightened jaw, believing in his Abra even as it frantically Teleported around without attacking. He was absolutely certain that the next time he ran across Green again, Abra would have grown out of its natural flighty instincts and more into Green’s depth. After all, there was never enough of the world for Green: he wanted more, better, higher, farther, the best… He knew that Green wasn’t just a spitfire with too much pride. Green was profoundly capable of hope and similarly able to transform his convictions into reality, and his smug grin was equal parts a nuisance and equal parts a comfort to Red. And because of that, Red treasured their battles like no other.

  


Pulling himself out of his imagination just as the girl started to look around nervously, he nodded. She beamed widely, doing a little hop with both feet. “I was sure you did,” she started, her eager voice climbing just the slightest bit higher. “I wanted to battle certain people again over and over, too.” She took a deep breath, and then held out her hands, where a gadget sat, gleaming and brand new. “So, I’ve been giving these away. Please take one!” The curiosity drew him away from any further memories of Green, and he accepted the item gratefully. Before he could ask what it was supposed to be, the girl rambled on, clearly happy that he hadn’t just rejected her. “It’s called a VS Seeker! Use that device and you’ll find trainers looking for a rematch. You have to charge its battery to use it, though.” Nodding at the girl, Red strapped it onto his backpack. After bowing deeply as a thank you, he left the Pokémon Center. He stopped a couple of steps away and glanced up at the sky, which was azure, endless. He reached out high to it with splayed fingers, as if he could snatch a cloud away, as if he could keep some bits of this adventure with him forever… Perhaps deep in his subconscious he had a feeling. A sense that everything would change after this chapter of his life was over, and that for the steps after, Green wouldn’t be with him at all.

  


When Red next came across Green again, whose brown eyes were alight with the glittering embers of ambition, Red glanced down for a second before sending out his first Pokémon to face off against Pidgeotto. And if Green noticed a dash of something deeper in his hooded gaze, he wouldn’t mention it until much later, years later, when he would turn into Red’s embrace, half-asleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah, basically i was playing leafgreen and this came to mind. this is something of a stress relief drabble for me but nevertheless i hope you enjoyed :>


End file.
